No
by MariaABC
Summary: When Fisk kidnapped Matt, he said that Matt will be so broken he won't want to leave. He was right. Trigger Warning. (I don't own any of the characters or content in this story.)
1. Chapter 1

"Matt!?" Foggy banged on his door. "Matt? Are you here?!" No answer. "Shit." Foggy ran up the flight of stairs to the other door and opened it with his spare key. "Matt?" Foggy tipptoed down the stairs.

The funiture was wrecked. One of the arm chairs was flipped, and the couch had been ripped apart. By the fridge there was broken glass and liquid all over the floor. There were marks all over the wall, as if someone had purposely stabbed them. Yet the most horrifying thing was the puddles of blood all over and the large indent in the wall.

Matt's glasses laid broken next to a blood splatter.

"Shit." Foggy whispered, walking down the steps. "Where the hell is Matt?"

* * *

"Sir, he is waking up."

"Very well. Leave us."

Matt's head was throbing. Something was messing with his senses. He could still see the world on fire, but the fire was dull.

"Fisk?"

"Ah! So you remember me Mr. Murdock?"

"How could I forget?"

Fisk chuckled and walked a few steps closer. "My men told me that you put up a bit of a fight. But I assure you that you try that with me, you will regret it."

"Really?" Matt started to stand but was shoved back to the ground.

"Yes. When my men were at your apartment, they found your phone. If just happens to have Mr. Nelson's and Ms. Page's number in it."

Matt heard the familiar clicking of his phone keys.

"Say anything and we will find him and give him a slow and painful death."

"Wha-" Matt was cut off but the sound of Foggy's voice.

 _"Matt? Where are you buddy? Your place is wrecked! This doesn't have to do with Dare-"_

"Foggy? I know I got mad and threw a few things around. I just need to walk it off-"

 _"Matt Murdock? Mad?"_ He laughed. _"W_ _here are you I'm coming to get you we need to talk about Ms. Packer's case. Matt?"_

"Foggy…" Matt could practically feel the glare that Wilson was giving him. "I'm okay I just need some time."

 _"Okay Matt but I better not find you wandered onto a contructuon sight and something fell on you."_

"Yeah, bye Foggy." Matt chunckled slightly but stopped when Fisk slammed the phone on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Fisk had just left and Matt needed to assess his situation.

Where is he?

All Matt can tell us that he is in the corner of a room. It has brick walls and a concrete floor. The room is small and probably somewhat dark because the light in the ceiling isn't giving off any heat. In the opposite Conor of Matt is the door. It is a dense material, probably steel.

Can he get out?

For the first time, Matt really noticeses that he is stuck. Matt is sitting in a metal folding chair. Both arms are ziptied to each side of the chair with one tie just below his elbow and one on his wrist. His legs are bent at the knee and pulled up slightly so his hands can almost grab his heel. His ankles are zip ties to each side of the chair and a rope tied his thighs in a position that allows the base of Matt's neck to lean on the top of the chair.

Is he hurt?

That's a stupid question. One of Fisk's men slammed his head into a wall. His head throbbed and was probably still dripping small amounts of blood. But other than the head and the super uncomfortable position, Matt was doing okay.

How do I escape?

This question was hard. Matt had no idea how to get out of the zip ties. Maybe he could just-

Matt's idea was interrupted by the door opening. Fisk.

"Mr. Murdock, I tend to wonder how a blind man like you is able to put up such a fight. My men are going to need time to reciprocate from the injuries you gave them."

"What do you want Fisk?" Matt sighed deeply as Wilson stepped closer.

"It's more about what I don't want. I don't need some small time lawyer messing with my business. My understanding is that Nelson and Murdock has been… dismantled. But I need to send a message. So what I'm going to do, is I'm going to work you, day by day, slowly. I will break you, and ruin you, and by the time you leave, you won't want to. You'll be begging me to help you. And if you even think about trying something, Mr. Murdock, I will do the same to Ms. Page and Mr. Nelson, and anyone else you are close to until they are begging for me to kill them."


	3. Chapter 3

Matt pulled the ties around his wrist. Matt was so tired. He hadn't slept or eatten in about 3 days. Nobody had been in or out of the room either. Matt was trying to hear footsteps, but he couldn't focus.

Someone walked in. It was a younger girl, her heart was fast and he could smell the small amount of food she was carrying.

"I brought some bread and water but I snuck a little piece of steak. It's not a lot of protein but it's the best I could do."

The teen walked over and gently pressed the cup of water to his mouth. Slowly, Matt drank, trying to suppress his cough.

* * *

After finishing his meal, Matt was left in the dark again, trapped in his own dangerous thoughts. He was beginning to lose any hope that Foggy or Karen would find him. Maybe Fisk would just kill him, or not let him go, or-

Matt couldn't breath. The burning sent of bleach burned away at his nose hair, throat, then scorched his lungs. Matt tried to remain calm. He slowed his breathing and tightly closed his eyes.

The burning became somewhat weaker in his body, but more present when a cloth doused in bleach was placed on his stomach. At first the smell was the worst part, then his stomach screamed in pain.

"Mr. Murdock?" Someone patted his hair. "Mr. Murdock, I have taken the bleach away for now, so would you be so kind as to listen to me?"

Matt tensed, but nodded his head. Everything still hurt, but it hurt significantly less then before.

"Good. Now I'd prefer to just rough you up a bit, but that doesn't help me long-term, therefore, I believe that it's important that during the time we are together, we get to know each other.

Matt chuckled. "You're Wilson Fisk, you hate me and my law firm that has been dismantled, but you still want to prove a point." Matt coughed painfully.

"And you are?"

"Mr. Matt Murdock." He coughed. "And you are going to kill me without physically killing me, is that right?"

"Yes, Mr. Murdock."


	4. Chapter 4

Matt let his head roll forward. Blood streamed out his mouth, on his lip, then fell on the chair. His head was pounding. One of Fisk's larger men was busy beating Matt and had hit him in the jaw and nose a few times in a row.

Another punch.

Matt spit blood on the ground to the side. He could feel the next punch coming from the air movement. All he wanted to do was grab the man's fist, stopping the punch, and twist his arm so hard he'd need surgery.

But he got punched again.

"What's the matter? Huh?" The man yanked Matt's hand up by his hair. He slapped Matt hard. "You answer me."

Matt didn't answer. Instead he spit out more blood, hoping some would get in his eye.

"You stupid-"

Matt couldn't hear the rest of the sentence. The man had slapped him so hard, he was out, cold.

"Mathew." Matt groaned slightly. "Wake up Mathew, it's time for target practice."

"Mmhhm" Matt nodded his head and tried to drift back to sleep.

"No. No going back to sleep."

Matt jolted awake trying to kick and punch. Whoever was talking to him plugged his nose and covered his mouth so he couldn't breath.

"Good. Now stay awake." He let go. "As I was saying, it's time for target practice. You just so happen to be the perfect person to help out our trainees. See, they sometimes doubt their work here, and that can't happen. You, Mr. Murdock are the perfect candidate so show them what happens when you cross me. So can you help me?"

"Go to Hell."

"I'll take it as a yes. Also from now on Mr. Murdock, you will refer to me as Mr. Fisk or Sir. If not there will be consequences. Understand?"

Matt didn't move.

Fisk slapped him. "Understand?"

"Yes… Sir I understand."


	5. Chapter 5

Matt focused on his breathing. Fisk was right when he said that he would be used for target practice, except it was different then he thought. Instead of being shot, five men with semi-automatic weapons walked in, set up large targets and placed metal behind them. Then they fired one round after another.

Matt's ears rung. The noise was almost deafening. He screamed in agony. The shooting stopped.

"G-t th- —ss." One man yelled but Matt couldn't fully hear him. Matt tried to relax and enjoy the quiet, but it was unsettling. He knew that the men were still here, but Matt could smell their sweat, and someone's blood.

"-Tur—d -rou— he -as like th—" someone grabbed Matt's hair and yanked his head to the side.

He yelped when he finally felt the pain in his ear, and foucused on the light stream of blood dripping out his ear.

"P-Please stop!" He yelled trying to yank his head back. Instead, someone dabbed at his ear with cotton, and he tried to pull away. The hand in his hair got tighter as someone gently placed a cotton ball in his ear, and then headphones over both ears. The fire in front of his eyes dulled but he knew everyone was leaving.

Matt focused on his heart beating and his breath. He was hungry, and he could feel as his stomach growled.

—

It had been about 5 days since he had gotten the headphones on, and now there were four large men around him. One was Fisk.


	6. Chapter 6

The sounds came as a rush to Matt. He was quick to focus on only the important sounds and tune out the others.

"Mr. Murdock, it's been about three days with those headphones. How do you feel?"

Matt shrugged as best he could. It had only been three days?

"Well then how is your hearing Mr. Murdock?" Fisk's voice was getting closer to him and Matt could hear his steps. "You ruptured your eardrum. That's why you were bleeding." Matt shrugged. "Now Mr. Murdock, after observing you for a few days, I've decided that you're to… valuable to just let go. Now I'm going to untie you. There is nowhere to run and the men around me are much stronger then you. I expect you to obey my orders, and failure to do so will only go to hurt you."

Someone cut the bonds on Matt's legs, and the men pulled his legs straight. Matt groaned. His knees had been bent uncomfortably for about a week and this hurt but felt so good at the same time. Next we're his arms. The same pain of being free occurred.

"Now stand." Fisk's voice was stern. Matt didn't move, but continued to stretch his arms and legs. "I will not repeat myself. Matthew." At this, the large man standing to Matt's right side grabbed his hair and pulled him up. Matt clenched his jaw and bared his teeth, but he complied, not wanting his hair to ripe out.

"Matthew. Matt? Matty? I like Matty… Matty you're going to listen to my instructions from now on okay?" Mat shrugged. The man yanked his hair again and Fisk slapped him across the face. Blood slowly started filling his mouth. "Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes."


	7. Chapter 7

"Matty?" Fisk slowly opened the door to the room Matt was in. He was followed by the same large men as before.

"Yes?" Matt stood, fully aware of the painful consequences of not 'respectfully greeting' his 'owner'.

"You will call Mr. Fisk Sir from now on." One of the larger men said. He had a Russian accent. Strange.

"Mmhmm." Matt hummed, and sat back down.

"Matty, today is an important day for you." Fisk walked closer, and waved his hand. A man left, then walked back in a moment later, with a chair. "I have a very important meeting today, and you are going to be our server. If you are good, you will be treated accordingly. As will you be delt with if you decide to act disrespectfully."

"Define 'disrespectful'… " Matt paused, then added "Sir." Sarcastically.

"I find that disrespectful. You will treat me as your owner, and your captor. You shall not question my authority, nor give me attitude on any way. And you will not speak unless spoken too, and when spoken to, you must speak."

Matt sat quietly. He pulled his head back and dodged the slap heading towards his face.

"You futile person!" The Russian man grabbed Matt's hair and turned his head. Matt could feel the slap before it hit, but he didn't expect to almost lose conciseness. "You answer your master." Matt didn't move.

"Damn lawyers." Another man with a mob-like-accent mumbled. Fisk moved closer to Matt who was slouched over. Fisk yanked his hair, forcing his head up, and one of the larger men grabbed Matt's neck.

"As the man said," Fisk was now standing over Matt and spitting in his face as he talked. "You will not be disrespectful."

Matt tried to answer, but the man was now squeezing his throat so roughly, Matt thought that the man might just snap his neck.


	8. Chapter 8

"Mr. Fisk," an older woman sitting on the right side of of the table called his attention. "I must say that your server is quite… remarkable."

Fisk laughed. "Is he? Well let's bring him over here!" Fisk called for Matt And Matt slowly entered. Yesterday, they had put an ankle brace on Matt so he couldn't run, and they would know where he was. Matt also had a ring of bruising around his neck, wrist, and bruises littered his abdomen.

"Yes Sir?" Matt sounded annoyed.

"Where did you find him?" A man from actoss the table asked.

"He is- sorry- he was a lawyer." Fisk looked upon Matt proudly.

"He's definitely pretty." The man right next to Matt said, and his hand traveled up to grope Matt's ass.

"No." Matt slapped the man's hand away and walked away.

"Matty." Fisk challenged and stood up. Matt only hesitated, and kept walking. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He took out his phone and dialed a number. At this Matt paused, listening.

"Franklin speaking, how may I help?" The small voice on the phone was strange to Matt. Matt ran back and yelled to Foggy. "Foggy? Foggy it's Matt! They have me-" Fisk shut the phone then grabbed Matt by hair, pulling back his head and exposing his neck.

"Mr. Lanchester, would you like to teach Matt some respect?" The man that had tried to grab Matt's ass before stood.

"It would be an honor sir." Fisk let go of Matt's hair, but before Matt could do anything, the other man had Matt by the arm and was pulling him out of the dinning room.


	9. Chapter 9

"Lay down." The man ordered. Matt didn't move. "I said lay down!" The man grabbed Matt's hair and slapped him, hard.

Matt laid on his back, and the man straddled Matt. He took a knife out of his pocket and cut off Matt's shirt, then ripped it to strips that he would use to tie Matt up.

"You have such a… beautiful body. I am very much grateful to your master for giving me a chance to use you. Tell me, how do you like it?"

"What?" Matt tried to sit up, but the man had already started tying him down.

"Don't lie to me." The man tightened Matt restraints and got off of him. "Damn I don't think these will hold." Matt pulled on the cloth as the man went through drawers and closets. "Ah! Here we go!"

Before Matt could tell what was happening, both arms were handcuffed together, with a bar in between his arms. Then each leg was individually handcuffed to a bedpost, stretching some of Matt's muscles out.

"Now," said the man, "it's time for a little bit of fun. The man started to undress, he took off his suit jacket, then his tie, then shirt, and undershirt. The man paused, then picked up hid tie and put it around Matt's neck.

"Just incase." He pulled gently so that the tie was tight around Matt's neck. "I'm thinking about how much fun this will be." The man got on top of Matt, straddling his stomach.

"When I get out of here-"

"That's your first mistake. You will not make it out of here. A man that looks like you will leave, but it won't truly be you. You see, Mr. Fisk is very good at what he does, and now he's focused on breaking you down piece by piece, until you're willingly following him."

"I'm going to hunt you down and you're gonna wish that you had killed me."


	10. Chapter 10

Matt moaned in pain.

"I'll give you some lube, all you have to do is beg for it." The man slammed into Matt again, putting all of his strength into each thrust.

"N-No!" Matt gritted his teeth, trying to ignore what was happening. _The mind controls the body, the mind controls the body._

Another hard slam. Now the man was speeding up. The pain was unbearable. The man gave Matt no prep or lube.

"P-please!" Matt screamed. "Please!"

"Please what Matty?" The man paused.

"Please?" Matt whined.

"I need to hear you begging me to fuck you. Then maybe I'll help you out a little." The man started his thrusting again, even more brutal than before.

"P-Please, fuck me. Hard! I need you!" Matt screamed.

"Such a slut." The man pulled out of Matt, slapped his ass, and grabbed the bottle of lube. He paused and stared at Matt's ass. He was bleeding and the pain must be almost unbearable. The man smirked. He thought it was beautiful.

"I bet you liked that, huh Matty? I bet you want me to eat out your slutty little hole. Don't you?"

"N-no!" Matt cried. The man dug in. Matt tried to ignore it, but the man stopped so suddenly.

"I'm going to turn you back on your back okay?" The man flipped Matt, adujting the cuffs as he went along.

"Matty, keep that pretty mouth of yours open. Thank you." The man slapped Matt hard enough to leave a bright red mark. Seeing Matt try to shrivel up after gave the man more encouragement.

The man had now slapped Matt in the face 9 times, and twice more with a belt. Matt's face was already getting bruises, and he was bleeding from the belt slash.

"Open." The man placed two fingers on Matt's lower lip. Matt obeyed. "Any type of biting will result in turning to the previous method, but even worse because the blood should be dried.

The man put two fingers in Matt's mouth, and gently pressed on his tongue. Then he pulled his fingers out and went in for a deep kiss with Matt. Matt didn't respond, until the yank on his hair told him to move his tongue.

"Such a good slut." The man moved up and sat on Matt's face. He slowly pushed himself in, then before Matt even realized what was happening, he couldn't breathe. The man pulled out and Matt almost puked, but the man pushed back into his throat before he could.


	11. Chapter 11

"Get up." The man threw Matt's clothes at him, then stuffed the cuffs back in the drawer he found them in. "Get up!" The man yelled and Matt stood up. "Get dressed."

Matt quickly put his underwear and pants on. He put his undershirt on, buttoned it, then put the jacket on.

"Are you going to be disrespectful from now on?"

"No sir." Matt's voice was full of false confidence. "But I will not do that again."

" It's not your choice. You are nothing, merely a slave. You get no say in what happens to you." The man walked closer to Matt. "And if you ever try to resist, you will regret it."

"You keep saying that, but you don't ever say what you'll do. I don't find it threatening, just sounds like a joke to me."

The man shoved Matt to the floor and pinned him with his foot. "I don't think you want to keep talking."

"Yeah? What are you going to do? Kill me?"

"Mr. Fisk!" The man yelled to the other room. Matt stilled.

Matt could hear the man's footsteps coming closer. "No! Wait!" Matt yelled trying to squirm away. "I will listen to you! Stop! Just wait a-"

Fisk swung open the door. "What is going on here?"

"Sir, Matty is being extremely disrespectful again." Matt squirmed under the man's foot.

"No! I was n-" Matt was cut off by Fisk who had picked him up and thrown him aginast the wall.

"Have someone get the package set up for me." The man left to follow Fisk's orders.

"Now what seems to be the problem Matty?" Matt didn't like the way his nickname sound coming from Fisk.

"N-Nothing… Sir. Nothing is wrong."

"It doesn't seem that way." At this, Fisk grabbed Matt by the wrist, squeezing hard, and dragged him down a hallway and into a room.


	12. Chapter 12

Matt didn't know what to expect when he was shoved into the room, and Fisk slammed the door behind him. The room was empty, there was nothing in there.

Matt didn't know what to do. He sat down in the corner, then fell asleep.

—

Three days later, Matt was still in the room, he was bored now and his thoughts were racing. He hadn't eaten in a while. And he sectioned off a corner that he used for a bathroom.

—

Matt had been in the room for about a week. No food. No water. The small corner of waste was now stinking up the whole room. Matt sat next to the door and waited for someone to come in. He couldn't die. He had to get back to Foggy and Karen.

—

Nothing. Matt felt nothing. He had been in here for about two weeks. He hasn't had anything to eat or drink. Matt just lays on the floor and doesn't move for hours straight. He's convinced himself that Foggy isn't coming for him, and Karen never loved him.

—

It's been two weeks and one day, and Matt is now begging for mercy. He doesn't care if he dies, he just doesn't want to go this way. Matt weakly bangs on the door, and cries for Fisk. It takes a little while, but Fisk does come. He has food and water and Matt is crying, he is so relived.

Fisk opened the small bottle of water. "Now Matty, who do you belong to?"

Matt pauses. But Fisk slaps him across the face.

"Say it or no water."

"You." Matt whispers.

"What? Louder."

"I belong to you, Sir."

Matt gets a sip of water.

—

This goes on for the whole meal, which was a dry cereal that Matt's stomach could handle without puking. The same went for the water. He had to say something about belonging to Fisk before he could drink water. And by the time he was done, Matt was convinced that Fisk really did own him.


	13. Chapter 13

Matt stood and watched as the guests consumed their meals. He would eat anything left over after. Matt would also clean up, escort the guest out, and even service their needs, if they were in the mood. Unfortunately, Matt often found himself doing the last job. But he didn't care anymore. He was alive and he had a home, and Fisk took care of him. He had a small price to pay.

Once in a while, a guest would be brutal. Matt would bleed and be bruised, and barley be able to walk, but Fisk would always help him clean up and recover. Once, a guest had chocked Matt unconscious, and when Matt woke up, he had been lying on his cot, all clean, and Fisk would stand next to it.

But Fisk wasn't always so loving. He used Matt to service him one and a while. And when Matt misbehaved, Fisk was relentless. He'd slap Matt so hard he'd bleed or he'd have a bruise. Once, his nose broke.

But it was fine. Life went on. Matt was fine.

—

Something happened. Someone was on to Fisk. Fisk got in the car and told one of his men to get Matty.

When Matt got in the car, Fisk was frantic.

"Matty, I'm afriad we must part ways. Now I am leaving you infront of your old law firm. You have one last request. Do not tell anyone where you were or who took you. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good boy Matty."

—

Someone found Matt sleeping on the building where the old law firm was. He was placed in a hospital where many police officers questioned him. Until a familar face walked in.

"Mr. Murdock?" The man stepped in.

"Matty is fine, sir. How may I assist you today?"

"Matty it's Brett Mahoney. Do you remember me?"

"Yes, sir, I remember you. Foggy would bring your mother cigars." A smile smile appeared on Matt's face. "Sorry sir." He instantly lost the smile.

"Matty your exams show sexual trama, malnutrition, broken bones that have been rehealed, and many physiological issues. What happened?"

"Nothing sir. I am fine. Actually I was until you all took me from my master."

"Matty, do you think you could handle a vister?" Brett walked into the hall.

"Yes sir."

"Okay, good." Brett stepped out of the way, and Foggy walked in.

"Matt!" He cried reaching for Matt.

"F-Foggy?"

"Yeah Matt it's me. What did they do to you?"

"I'm fine sir. Do you prefer Foggy or sir?"

"Matt you've always called me Foggy."

"Yes, but now it's different."

"Why is it different."

"Because I am nothing, merely a slave. Your wish is my command."


End file.
